Silver Lining
by tandy9evaG
Summary: Six wizards are exiled from the Wizarding world after the war against Voldemort.Now they are to take part in another alongside new friends and maybe they can find love they didn‘t find in their own world.Harry/Legolas mainly. SLASH,violence,might be mpreg
1. Prologue

**Daily Prophet**

_**The Boy-Who-Lived-to-Be-Exiled!**_

_In the resent times it has come to my knowledge that the Ministry of Magic, in particular the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, has sentenced our Saviour, the Boy-Who-Lived, defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Harry James Potter to be exiled from this dimension to another by an ancient -not to mention dark- banishing charm. The charm is to be performed tonight at sunset._

_Harry Potter along with few of his closest friends and war comrades are claimed to be a threat to the magical world. Those to be exiled with Harry Potter are his godfathers Sirius Orion Black, the first and only convict to escape Azkaban without help from the outside (how he did it is still unknown), and Remus John Lupin, a known werewolf and a former Hogwarts' Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Harry Potter isn't the only under aged wizard to be exiled, since also the 16-years-old Draco Lucius Malfoy, a close friend of Harry Potter and a supposed Death Eater is to be exiled along with his father Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, a known Death Eater, and his godfather Severus Tobias Snape, also a known Death Eater and Hogwarts' Potions professor._

_They all fought for the Light side, to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. They sacrificed themselves to us our freedom and safety. And this is how we thank them?_

_We know Harry Potter vanquished He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at the end of his fifth school year. The last battle occurred in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic, right under the Minister's nose without him even noticing until the battle was already over. And now only a few weeks after the last battle the Minister resurrected a law which allows him to get rid of those who he feels threatened of, a law that was forbidden 385 years ago for a good reason when Thenious Fiddle, a dark wizard, rose to rule the wizarding world with this particular law. Luckily Fiddle didn't last long in power._

_This is not the only questionable action the Minister has taken in the resent years. A little over a year ego when Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore claimed that You-Know-Who has returned, the Minister accused them of lying. As a result the wizarding world lived in denial for a year till the death of the darkest wizard of our times. And now we have been informed about the upcoming exile of our Saviour at the last minute leaving us without enough time to do anything to prevent it. This is exactly what the Minister is going after._

_With our heroes being punished for saving our lives we are left to wonder, what will become of our future. If power is left in the hands of incompetent old morons, how long do we have till the next Dark Lord rises?_

_by Reno Eldaj_

_

* * *

_

A dark figure sitting in front of a fireplace chuckled after reading the article. '_At least some people have the courage to go against the Ministry._' he thought. He then took a glance at the letter that had arrived only three hours ago stating that he'd have to be at the Ministry an hour before the sunset for his banishment. He growled standing up and picking up his jacket. "Guess I have lots to do." he muttered to himself before apparating away.

* * *

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings

I know it's short but I wanted to start with something relative to a news article. Hopefully it is something like an article.

Try to guess who the writer is. Reno Eldaj is an anagram (not even a hard one) of a real character from Harry Potter. I thought that this character could've become a reporter. At least a more truthful one compared to Rita Skeeter…


	2. Ch 1: The Exile

**Silver Lining**

**Chapter One**

**The Exile**

There were a lot of people gathered in front of the Ministry of Magic that afternoon. Harry smirked as he gazed over the mass of angry wizards and witches from the platform he stood on. Not many seemed to agree with the Minister about their exile. After all Fudge was going to banish the six people who had made sure that the Light side would win the war against Voldemort. This wasn't the way you were supposed to treat your heroes as far as Harry thought. He wouldn't be too surprised if Fudge were to be expelled from his job. Someone like Arthur Weasley would do the job much better. Harry had heard that Arthur had tried to stop this nonsense but not even he could help.

Harry turned to look at his fellow comrades. Draco looked even paler than his usual ivory skin. Azkaban did no one good. After the last battle Draco had been thrown to prison as a Death Eater. The same happened to Lucius and Severus. Sirius had been captured also for he had not hidden after the battle and the capture of Peter Pettigrew. They had expected that he'd be freed after the real convict was caught but that wasn't the case.

Even while Draco looked ill he still stood proud like a Malfoy should, not bowing to the wishes of other's. Draco wore simple prison robes made of harsh, grey fabrics. The others wore the same clothes, excluding Harry and Remus. Lucius and Severus had the look of indifference on their faces. They wouldn't show their disappointment to the wizarding community and the Ministry. The supposed Death Eaters kept up to their reputation and heritage till the end.

Sirius on the other hand looked outraged. He couldn't understand how this could be possible. They had saved them all for the 'greater good'. Things were supposed to have turned for the better but in Sirius' eyes everything was like it had been under Voldemort's order. It seemed that they were to be send away for the 'greater good'. It looked like the 'greater good' was only for a few people. Mainly the Ministry.

Remus stood next to Sirius staying calm on the outside but on the inside he was as outraged as Sirius. He had fought for the rights of all magical creatures but it seemed that in this new wizarding world magical creatures had no rights. The Ministry had nothing against him except his state as a werewolf. Remus had never endangered anyone deliberately. The only times were when Sirius had lured Severus to the Shrieking Shack and in Harry's third year. Remus was able to keep the wolf under control but it didn't matter to the Ministry.

Harry felt sorry for Remus mostly since he was going to be punished for what he was. The situation for magical creatures had gone worse than it was or would have been with Voldemort. Harry was glad the Ministry didn't how many of them had creature blood in their veins. He, the Malfoys and of course Remus all had creature blood in their family line. Draco and Lucius had always said they were purebloods but the truth was far from it. They were pureblood Veelas not wizards.

Harry's heritage had always been unknown. James and Lily had pretended to be normal since the wizarding world didn't look at differences in heritage well. The Evans family had found Lily alone in the streets one summer before her Hogwarts years and taken her in not even knowing what she was. Lucius suspected that she was related to the Malfoy family as Harry was a part veela. And the Malfoys were the biggest veela family in Britain. Sirius and Remus had known that James was not a normal wizard. James had been drawn to the Forbidden Forest during their school years. And later on before Harry's birth James had told them what he was. For this reason it had been no surprise when Harry had inherited the dark elf blood from his father.

After defeating Voldemort Harry had witnessed many executions of vampires, werewolves and other 'dark' creatures. Remus was lucky to survive even if it meant that he'd be send elsewhere. They were all lucky to get away with this little in this new form of wizarding world and its new laws. Harry was startled out of his thoughts as Fudge started with his speech.

"We have gathered here to execute their punishment tonight." the minister started pointing at them while the people around the place raised their voices in complain. "Now now people. There is nothing to be done to change this situation as they have broken our laws and thus must be punished."

"But they saved us from You-Know-Who!" someone exclaimed from the crowd.

"Yes. We are aware of that. But their crimes against our world rule out their good deeds." Fudge said calmly though his brow twitched as he grew more irritated. It is always a good solution to ignore the problems and that is what Fudge did.

"We shall now name their crimes before they can say their last words." Fudge announced and moved aside. Harry glared the woman who stepped onto the podium. Umbridge stood there calmly. She shuffled through her papers to find the right ones. Harry could see how the toad could feel his hateful stare and how she dared to smirk without anyone else noticing. Umbridge coughed and draw the microphone closer.

"Good evening fellow witches and wizards." Umbridge said making Remus growl lowly but not many heard it. "I have been given the honour to read aloud the offences of the offenders." This earned another growl from Remus but also from a few members of the crowd. "I will now start so silence would be appreciated."

"Remus John Lupin. Step forward." Umbridge ordered. "You are to be exiled for you are a werewolf, a dangerous dark creature. Do you have anything to say for your defence?" she asked not as politely as would have been well-mannered.

"There is nothing I can say to change what I am and have been for many years." Remus growled out. "But I am sure the Ministry won't stand long if all the magical creatures in hiding decide to strike back." he said mockingly and stepped back to stand next to Sirius. Umbridge flushed in anger but said nothing, yet.

"Sirius Orion Black." she announced and Sirius moved forward automatically. "You are to face the same faith for you have once escaped from Azkaban. Anything to say for your defence?"

"As the Ministry doesn't really have anything against I do not know what I could say in my defence. Is there even such a thing?" Sirius asked politely but didn't wait for an answer. "And for the fellow convicts in Azkaban I have an advice. The smaller you are the easier it is to sneak past the Dementors." he said with a smirk and returned to Remus' side. Harry smirked from his place as for the smart ones Sirius had just told the way out of Azkaban. The toad just huffed.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy." Draco stepped forward immediately as his first name was said. "You are to be exiled for being a Death Eater, a supporter of You-Know-Who." Umbridge continued the announcements but before she could say more Draco interrupted her.

"You people only assume I'm a Death Eater. But this assumed fact is false. I do not even have the mark." Draco exclaimed and lifted his sleeves to show them flawless pale arms. "I never wished to be one either but now they are probably going to say I didn't have the time to get the mark before the war was over." he said while walking back to stand next to his father. Umbridge closed her mouth as she had been about to say the same as Draco.

"Severus Tobias Snape." Umbridge called out and Severus moved forward indifferently. "You are accused mostly of being a Death Eater. Other reasons of sending you to exile are the several times of using the Cruciatus Curse and the killing curse. They are unforgivable and thus you must be punished."

"Working as a spy inside the enemy's troupes you have to use the methods they use. Otherwise your true allegiance is discovered." Severus stated. "I have nothing else to say to you fools." he said and strode calmly back to his place.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy." she started again. "The accusations are the same as Snape's, only worse. Do you have anything to say?" Lucius walked to the front standing as tall as it was expected from the pureblood he said he was.

"I have nothing more to say in my defence than my friend here." Lucius said while looking down at people. "I only wish luck for those who decide to follow a fool like Cornelius Fudge."

At this Fudge would have said back at Lucius but Arthur had put a silencing charm over him and nobody could hear him. Fudge fumed and strode away from the wizards on the platform. He wished to be nowhere near the offenders. Lucius smirked while walking back to his place in the line. Umbridge coughed and tried to stand straighter and look like she had a higher place than the older Malfoy.

"Harry James Potter." she stated and earned a loud shout of disagreement from the crowd. "You are to be exiled for you have used an unforgivable, the killing curse. Anything you wish to say?" Harry stepped further still from his place and smirked.

"This world gave me a mission when I was only a child and understood nothing of such things as battle, war or death." Harry started with a frown. "I was to defeat the Dark Lord when no one else could, no one more experienced than a mere baby." he drawled out sarcastically. "And now I have done as I was expected to. And still you're going to punish me for saving your miserable lives."

"I know most of you here today disagree with those who decided that we needed to be punished. But there is nothing anyone of us can do. The Ministry is getting rid off the people they consider dangerous for themselves." Harry sighed highly. "They cannot kill me for preventing Voldemort from taking over this world." he chuckles as people still shiver when hearing You-Know-Who's name. "And the same goes for my fellow comrades. They all helped to bring the downfall of Voldemort."

"Instead they send us away to another place where we can no longer be a threat to them. And we have to accept or else we will face Dementor's kiss." Harry turned to face the Minister of Magic who had come back to the platform but stood at the side. "I am disappointed in you, Fudge. And the Ministry. I believed you to be better than Voldemort but I no longer can say that."

The crowd exploded in cheers as Harry walked away from the front. Most of them agree with him and wanted to be heard. Umbridge was outraged but she could do nothing at the moment. She tried to exclaim their punishment yet again to the crowd. Her voice couldn't reach over the noise the people around the platform made. Umbridge screeched and stomped away letting the Minister move to the front.

Fudge raised his wand pointing it at the six wizards waiting for the transport to another dimension while the crowd shouted out their distaste at the Minister. Despite the people's protests Fudge started to chant in an ancient language which reminded Harry an awful lot of Parseltongue. As the minister continued on Harry was getting bored and he was starting to wonder why it had to take so long.

Finally after fifteen minutes of on and on babbling from Fudge a look of content crossed his face. Harry knew the charm was coming to an end and they would soon find themselves somewhere else. The Saviour of the wizarding world gave them a snarl worth of Severus' approval. When he felt the charm working on himself, Harry turned the snarl into smirk and cheerily waved for goodbye.

Then in front of everyone's eyes the six exiled wizards disappeared. The crowd gasped even though they had known it was coming. Unknown to Harry and his comrades a few months later Fudge lost his title as the Minister of Magic and the title was then passed on to Arthur Weasley who took the wizarding world to the direction it was supposed to go from the beginning. But it was already too late to get their saviours back.

* * *

The gardens in Rivendell were quiet as an important meeting had only started minutes ago. Though the six wizards who appeared out of thin air knew nothing about it. There was only one thing Harry noticed after appearing. He was few metres above the ground. '_Not good…_' Harry thought as gravity took notice of him. With a painful howl he crashed to the ground. The others had it no better.

"Bloody hell!" Draco shouted out. He was not pleased with the fall. "They possible couldn't have made us appear on the ground but in the air…" he muttered bitterly while lifting himself of the ground. Harry chuckled as he saw Draco's condition. His hair was in total disarray. There was dirt on his pale face and his prisoner robes weren't making the scene he made any better.

Lucius on the other hand had managed to keep his appearance the same as he always did. His hair was tied back perfectly as always and he even managed to look relaxed and natural in his prison robes. Severus was nearly as well groomed as Lucius. Sirius was more like Draco and the messy hair only seemed to suit Remus.

Harry was sure he looked more like Draco as he stood up from the ground but he was used to his hair not listening to him, and had never cared about his clothes. They all were now standing again and straightening their clothes while looking around in the beautiful garden. Harry noticed that there were many flowers he did not recognize and by the look in Severus' eyes he didn't either.

"Where do you think we are?" Remus asked quietly as not to bother the silence in the peaceful garden.

"No idea." Harry shrugged and was thinking of going to look around. Draco said nothing. Though he kept muttering something Harry couldn't make out.

"That is a mystery to us all." Lucius stated while checking that his son was alright.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" someone asked angrily. Harry turned to look at him. Harry could immediately see that the man was an elf by his pointy ears, fair skin and long hair. Even his clothing gave him away as one. The elf had bright blue eyes and long brown hair. He was slender and rather tall. He wore forest green clothes and had a delicate-looking sword attached to his belt. And at the moment the elf was glaring at them.

* * *

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings

I decided to warn you about the coming pairings at this fic. So you don't get any bad surprises later on. As you may have noticed already the main pairing is Legolas/Harry. Other pairings are: Sirius/Remus, Lucius/Severus, Boromir/Draco at least for now.

I am going follow the storyline from the movies (the extended edition) as I only have the books in Finnish and all the names and such have been translated (which I do not like one bit) and I am too bored to read the books to remind myself what happened in them. But the time line will probably follow the book.

And I am also going to write it like the language Men speak in Middle-earth is like English, so that they can understand each other. I don't know if it is in reality…

I cannot promise weekly or even monthly updates as I have not yet made a complete plot for this story. Sorry.


	3. Ch 2: The Council

**Silver Lining**

**Chapter Two**

**The Council**

Elrond looked upon the people gathered to the meeting. Many had come, some had not. Gandalf the Grey had arrived after escaping from the holds of Saruman the White. The Elves of Mirkwood had sent a few elves to the meeting, even their prince, Legolas, son of Thranduil. The Dwarves had come in small numbers, Gimli, the son of Gloin, being the loudest of them. The Steward of Gondor had sent his older son, Boromir. Aragorn, better known as Strider, had brought the Halfling, Frodo Baggins, who had the One Ring in his possession. Elrond hoped that with these people they'd be able to decide what to do to the Ring of Power.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old…" Elrond began with his deep, calming voice. "…you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." he stated gazing over the listeners sitting in a half circle. "Middle-earth stands upon the brick of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate. This one doom," Elrond continued trying to make clear how serious the matter was. Not that any didn't know it already. Most of Middle-earth had noticed the shadows creeping from the East.

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo," Elrond said gently to the Halfling. Frodo stood from his place next to Gandalf and walked slowly to the stone table in the middle. Carefully he lowered the gold ring onto the table, and left reluctantly back to his place.

"So it is true," Boromir nearly whispered in awe. His eyes gleamed greedily as his mind started running over the possibilities.

Frodo sat back to his place and Elrond was ready to say something when they heard a loud crash which made the Halfling jump back up from fright.

"Bloody hell!" someone shouted loudly, startling all well-mannered elves. Swear words were rarely heard within Rivendell. Elrond rose from his place and started moving towards the sound. Many followed. The disturbance needed to be inspected before the meeting could continue peacefully.

After a short walk they came upon a strange scene. Elrond noticed one of the guards of Rivendell had already arrived to find out the reason to the commotion. With the guard there were six people, who looked to be Men, in weird looking robes in black or grey. Two of the men were young, most likely not seen twenty summers, and the other four seemed to be only few decades older.

"What is this?" Elrond questioned from them. Their attention was now turned to him. One of the younger men stepped forward. He was shortest of them, thus apparently youngest. His hair was as dark as the starless night sky, and his eyes like the greenest emeralds. Even with the loose robe, Elrond could tell he was slender. And even though he was beautiful, he was a male without doubt.

"My friends and I apologize for the disturbance," the raven began with a charming voice. "We're lost. Would you mind telling us where we are?" he looked ashamed to admit it as he said this.

"It would have been courteous to introduce yourselves first but I see no harm in telling your location. We are in Rivendell, and I am Lord Elrond. Who might you be?" Elrond said with a soft chuckle. He found it amusing that the youngest seemed to be the one in command.

"I must apologize again for my rudeness," the raven said with a slight blush on his cheeks. "I am Harry Potter and these-" he started but was interrupted by Gimli.

"Harry Potter. Now that is a weird name," the Dwarf exclaimed.

"And why is it a weird name?" the raven questioned angrily. "Who might you be?"

"Why, I am Gimli, son of Glóin," the dwarf said proudly.

"Ah…" the raven sighed. "Now I understand. There must be no surnames here…" he muttered quietly enough that only the Elves heard.

"The Hobbits do have two names. Other races rarely use other names," Elrond said making the raven look at him sharply. "But Frodo has been introduced only as Frodo…"

"I think it would be easier to explain why we are here first," one of the other men suddenly said. He had brown hair, amber eyes and the most noticeable future, scars over his face as if something had clawed him.

"How to explain this…" the scarred man murmured thoughtfully.

"The truth would suffice," Elrond told him. The man was startled but then he seemed to realize something that calmed him.

"Alright," he chuckled. "We are from a different world entirely. I do not know if it makes any sense but it is the truth."

"We do not know all the things possible. It might as well be the truth," Gandalf stated calmly. "Magic has ways we cannot comprehend."

"Indeed," the brunet said. "We were exile from our own world by the Ministry-" he began his explanation.

"Ministry?" Boromir questioned in between.

"Ministry consist of the people who…how to say this…sort of rule over us," one of the men explained. He also had dark hair, and black eyes. Elrond noticed that the man also possessed a fairly large nose, though it only gave him the feel of power over others, besides his demeanour that is. "Though the Ministry has become corrupt by greedy men and women whose only desire is to hold more power."

"Yes. The Ministry deemed us as a danger to them, though they told the public we were a danger to all of the wizarding world," the scarred man said and sighed in disappointment.

"Many thanks they gave us for saving them…" the younger of the blonds growled out. He, as the raven, was beautiful and slender, but otherwise he was the opposite of the raven. His hair was of a golden blond, his eyes as clear as the finest silver - only the sharp eyes of an elf could tell the light blueness in them - even his skin was as pale as ivory.

"But I assure you we mean no harm," the raven said suddenly getting the attention to himself again. Even though Elrond could tell he did not want it.

"You said something about surnames…What did you mean? The term is unfamiliar…" Elrond asked him again.

"In our world we all have a first name, like you have, Gimli or Elrond," he began to explain hesitantly. "Mine's Harry. If I were to introduce myself like you do, I would be Harry, son of James," he said with a small sad smile. "And then we have a surname, like Potter. A name we get from our parents, which men pass on to their wives in marriage and then to their children. A name that doesn't exactly mean anything."

"That is quite simple," Gimli nodded in understanding. This earned him a beautiful smile from Harry.

"Yes. And now back to the introductions…" Harry said still smiling. "As I said I am Harry Potter. These are my closest friends," he said pointing at the other men and started introducing them. "Remus Lupin," the scarred man waived slightly. "Severus Snape," the man with a large nose, who gave a quick bow. "Draco Malfoy," the younger blond gave a curt nod.

"Lucius Malfoy," the older blond who had a larger build then the other blond. Lucius had silvery blond hair and eyes of greyer silver then the younger. "He's Draco's father," Harry continued. "And lastly Sirius Black," the last man had dark brown, wavy hair and blue, haunted eyes.

"After which name shall we call you?" Elrond asked from them. They agreed to be called after their first names, much to the displeasure of Severus. After this Elrond introduced those who had come with him to inspect the disturbance.

"We mean you no harm. We only wish to start again from the beginning," Harry said again. Elrond could see there were no lies in his eyes.

"I can tell you speak the truth. And that is enough for me to believe you," Elrond told them. "And the others trust my word. You are safe here," he assured them. "I am intrigued by your arrival and thus you may stay here at Rivendell if you wish. I wish to know more of your world. But now we must continue the meetin-"

"Now that we have finished with the introductions, can we chance clothes? This bloody robe is irritating my skin," Draco interrupted the Elf Lord.

"Mind your manners, Draco," Lucius drawled with a deep voice.

"Your skin is as sensitive as mine-" Draco started to argue with his father.

"Yes. But I have learned not to complain about it," Lucius spoke in a manner that told the younger blond to stay silent.

"Of course," Elrond agreed. "Let us see if we can find you something."

"There is no need for that," Harry told him. "Let's see now," he muttered pulling various tiny trucks in different colours out of his pocket. "You see…The Potter, Malfoy, Black and Prince - Severus' mother's maiden name - are the wealthiest wizarding families - yes, we are all wizards if you hadn't figured it out yet - I did not wish to leave our possessions to the Ministry. So I brought everything with me."

"I took the liberty to collect your belongings as well," Harry said to his friends while sorting out the trunks after their colour. "The green ones are from the Malfoy manor," he told Lucius and Draco, and everyone noticed that the largest number were green. Pulling out six sticks of wood and five pouches from another pocket he continued. "I also managed to steal our wands back from the Ministry. And I asked personnel in Gringotts to collect our money, even though we might not have anything to do with them. But better have them here than leave to the Ministry."

"Thank you," Lucius said as Harry offered him the green pouch and his wand. Draco only nodded when he got his wand. The blondes started looking for the trucks with their clothes.

"The black trunks are yours, Sirius," Harry said as he gave the man his wand and the black pouch. Sirius hugged the younger man as a thank you.

"Your mind works in ways I cannot understand but I am thankful for what you have done," he said and went to look for a change of clothes too.

While Harry gave Remus the brown trunk and pouch, and his wand, the members of the Council saw how Lucius enlarged the trucks which hold their clothes. The blond pulled out clothes that also had been shrunk enlarging them too and giving some of them to his son.

"I collected your potion ingredients, too," Harry told Severus. He offered the purple pouch and the man's wand to him but got no response. Severus only strode to the purple trunks.

"I hope I didn't leave anything important behind…" Harry said while gathering his own truck and pouch back to his pocket.

"You brought all of this with you?" Legolas asked in wonderment. "They must have weight terribly."

"Yes, they would have," Harry said turning his eyes to the blond elf prince. "But thanks to the lightening charms, they did not."

"Ah…Much better," Draco said as he strode to the raven's side in his new clothing. "Thank you," he said and gave the smaller boy a kiss on the cheek.

"It was nothing…" Harry muttered. The others had also finished changing and had collected their belongings. They came back to the conversation.

"Your wizardry is different from mine," Gandalf said with a Dumbledore like twinkle in his eyes. "Perhaps magic is used differently in other worlds," he muttered to himself stroking his fingers through his long beard at the same time. Then Gandalf walked away from them back to the Council chamber and sat down in his own chair.

"Where did you say we were again?" Draco asked from the Elf Lord. "Rivendell?"

"Rivendell, Middle-earth," Elrond affirmed the blonde's memory. "Now, perhaps we can finally continue our meeting."

"Meeting?" Sirius questioned. "So we did interrupt something."

"A war is nearing Middle-Earth," Elrond explained as the other members of the meeting walked away to return to the Council chamber. "We were discussing what to do."

"Great!" Draco exclaimed throwing his hands into the air in frustration. "We finish one war and get sent to another."

"You have faced a war?" Elrond asked doubting his word as the blond was still so young.

"Yes," Lucius said in affirmation. "A war that lasted over twenty years and has finally ended."

"Then, perhaps, you could help us?" Elrond asked hopefully. "You now live in this world and if we lose this war we shall all perish."

"We will see," Harry said calmly. Elrond lead them to the others.

"Now let us arrange you some seats," Elrond proclaimed only for Lucius to lift his hand as a rejection.

"We can manage our own seats," he told them indifferently. "Where would we sit?" Lucius asked.

"You are wizards like Gandalf…In between him and the Elves," Elrond said bewildered.

Gandalf was about to rise so that they would move the chairs further but Harry gently pushed him back into his seat.

"It's alright," the raven told him. Then Harry levitated Frodo and Gandalf further ahead and Severus conjured six chairs for them to sit in. They moved to sit down in no particular order. Harry sat next to the Elves and Draco on his left. Severus and Lucius sat next to the youngest blond. As Severus sat next to the two empty seats, Remus sat down next to him and Sirius took the last remaining chair. No matter what, Sirius and Severus could not stand each other.

Elrond coughed to get himself out of the shock their magic use had brought upon him. "…Before we were distracted Frodo brought forth the One Ring that will change the course of the coming war," he began. "For our new acquaintances, the One Ring belongs to the Dark Lord Sauron who was destroyed many years ago but he still lives in this ring. And now his power is growing again," Elrond explained to the six wizards. "Now to decide what to do to the Ring."

"In a dream…" Boromir said as he stood from his place. "…I saw the eastern sky grow dark…but in the West a pale light lingered," he continued. Harry noticed Draco sudden interest in the young warrior. As a veela the blond had a destined mate and Harry wondered if Boromir was Draco's. "A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found,'" he said. Boromir had walked to the stone table and was now reaching out towards the Ring. "Isildur's Bane," he muttered.

"Boromir!" Elrond shouted making the man pull his hand away from the Ring. At the same time Gandalf stood from his seat and began to chant in a dark language making everyone move further away. Harry felt a shiver go over his whole body and knew that the language was for evil. While Gandalf continued the sky darkened. Harry felt how Draco took a firm hold of his arm to balance himself. Then suddenly it was over and the sky cleared again.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue in Imladris," Elrond exclaimed accusingly. It should have not been used in an Elven realm.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond…for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West!" Gandalf snarled out in slight anger. "The Ring is altogether evil," he continued.

Harry could feel the truth of Gandalf's words from the Ring itself. Being connected to Voldemort for so long had made him sensitive to things purely evil. The Ring felt worse than Riddle's diary. At the beginning of the second school year it had not been as powerful as it was when the young Tom Riddle had managed to get a physical shape. Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Boromir.

"It is a gift," Boromir cried out eagerly. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" he asked and Harry was almost ready to shout back at him that it would not work the way the man wished. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay," Boromir was very passionate about the matter. "By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe."

No one said anything to stop him, yet. And Boromir continued to tell them his opinion.

"Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him," he almost demanded.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can," Aragorn told him trying to get him back in his place. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked irritated and believing himself to be in higher standing than the other man. Legolas stood up.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn," Legolas said determinedly. "You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn. This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir questioned in disrespect and bewilderment.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas added. Harry liked the determination the blond elf showed in the way he held himself and the way he moved. He also felt strangely pulled towards the Elf Prince.

"_Sit down, Legolas,_" Aragorn said in a language Harry could hardly recognize. He would have said it to be elvish. Harry was part elf but had never heard the language, but unconsciously he could recognize it.

Legolas sat down into his chair. He was frustrated at Boromir's behaviour. It would seem that the Elf Prince was not as calm as Elves normally were.

"Gondor has no king," Boromir growled lowly. "Gondor needs no king," he sat down but didn't look like he had given up the thought of using the Ring in his benefit.

"You cannot possibly consider using it?" Harry snarled at Boromir. Another Ginny Weasley would be terrible.

"What would you know, stranger?" Boromir growled in his anger.

"He knows enough of dark objects," Draco drawled out in his best friend's defence. "A former friend of his was possessed by a dark object and she was nearly killed because of it!"

"Draco, sit down," Harry tried to calm the blond. "…I have seen many things in my short life," he explained to them. "Many evil things…" Draco took a hold of his hand to ease the pain of his experiences. "I can feel the Ring. Hear it," Harry whispered and they could tell the fear in his voice. "And it whispers to me even from this distance…Things I desire to have in my life it promises to me but I have learned not to listen. Its promises will never hold," he kept talking softly like he was in a trance. Then Harry managed to get a hold of himself and snapped out of the Rings control.

"For you to take it would be too much of a temptation. And you would use it but only in the way it wants to be used," Harry said firmly. It had been and still was hard to him to talk about the things that had happened in his life. Harry had been avoiding talking about it and Draco had tried to get him to open up. Draco squeezed his hand to offer some sort of comfort.

"Aragorn and Harry are right," Gandalf said with a small smile to Harry. The old wizard could tell how hard it had been for the young man. "We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice," Elrond stated with the authority that came with age. "The Ring must be destroyed," he declared the only real option they had.

"What are we waiting for?" Gimli exclaimed picking up his axe and strode to the stone table. Harry stood up as to try and stop him but was too late. The Dwarf swung the axe at the Ring attempting to break it.

The great steel axe broke before it came too close to the Ring. The axe shattered into small pieces which luckily didn't hit anyone. As the impact caused Gimli to fall on his back Harry had a flash of a great, red and fiery eye. The flash had passed as quickly as it appeared but Harry was sure it would bring him a headache. The Dwarf struggled back up to his feet wondering what happened.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin by any craft that we here possess," Elrond scowled irritated by the simple stupidity and thoughtlessness.

"You didn't happen to take the basilisk's tooth with you, did you?" Draco whispered joking at Harry who gave a soft chuckled. Legolas smirked a few seats down, he too found it amusing for some reason he did not understand. The Elf hadn't heard of a basilisk. His own behaviour made him wonder if he was loosing his mind.

"The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom," Elrond said surprisingly calmly. "Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast into the fiery chasm from whence it came," he stated with the voice of years of experience. "One of you must do this," he said as a statement and not an option. None spoke for a while. Boromir was the one to break the silence.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," the man stated. "Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep," he growled. To his surprise only the Halfling seemed to fear his words. The strangers didn't even flinch during his explanation of Mordor. "The Great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume."

"Not with 10,000 men could you do this," Boromir said irritated. "It is folly."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas stood up angrily. "The Ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!" Gimli shouted jumping up to argue with the Elf.

"And if we fail, what then?" Boromir questioned standing up too. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" he asked and many stand up to get out their own opinion.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli shouted and it was the start of an argument over worthless things. "Never trust an Elf!" Gimli's voice cried over the other voices.

Severus leaned towards Lucius and whispered to him. "No wonder they are headed to their doom." And Lucius chuckled in good humour despite the situation.

"Do you not understand?" Gandalf's voice carried over all noise. "While you bicker amongst yourselves, Sauron's power grows! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!"

Draco had to physically hold Harry back from volunteering to take the Ring. In Draco's mind Harry had played his part as the saviour already, he didn't need to take up the part again. The blond would agree to go along on the journey with the others but he would not give the responsibility to Harry again. Not after such a short time.

"I will take it," Frodo said but none of the quarrelling people heard him. Harry shook his head in disappointment in the other people as the small Hobbit had to do this. "I will take it!" Frodo exclaimed louder making everyone fall into silence. "I will take the Ring to Mordor," Frodo stated and his voice quietened as he continued. "Though…I do not know the way."

Harry felt sorry for the childlike Halfling who had to take up the responsibility to take the Ring to Mordor and its destruction. Gandalf sighed resigned, he had not wanted the young Baggins to carry the Ring any longer. Gandalf walked to stand behind Frodo and put a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins as long as it is yours to bear," the old wizard stated softly.

Aragorn strode to them and kneeled before the Halfling. "If by my life or death I can protect you…I will," the Ranger promised kindly. "You have my sword," he said and stood up to stand behind him.

"And my bow," Legolas stated walking to stand next to Gandalf.

"And my axe," Gimli exclaimed striding to the Hobbit as to not be left behind the Elf.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one," Boromir said while coming closer to the small group. "If this is indeed the will of the Council then Gondor will see it done."

Harry stood up from his place as everyone watched his movement but he had been used to the attention many years already. He lowered himself so that he would be on the Halfling's eyelevel. "Yet again the fate of the world is given to the one with least ability to do it," Harry sighed and smiled softly to Frodo. Draco and the other foreign wizards rose from their seats. "But I have fate in you, Frodo Baggins. If I can save the world at an age of fifteen, there is a good chance you can do it, too," Harry whispered to the Halfling.

"Don't forget you saved us the first time as a one-year-old," Draco grouched to whisper to him and Frodo smiled in amusement.

"Hush now, Draco," Harry snapped softly at him. "If you allow my friends…" Harry said looking at the others who nodded in approval. "…and I, we will help you to succeed in destroying this Ring, Frodo," Harry promised for them all. Frodo simply nodded. Harry straightened up and stood in line with the others.

Then someone shouted from the bushes and another Halfling rushed to them in a hurry. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me," he exclaimed grabbing a hold of Frodo. He was very determined to come along.

"No indeed," Elrond said trying to sound angry but Harry could tell he was more amused than angry about it. "It is hardly possible to separate you even he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not," he scolded the Halfling who managed to look ashamed but only for a little while.

"Oy! We're coming too!" came another shout and two Halflings ran to them from the entrance of the chamber. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," the shouter said before they abruptly stopped next to Frodo.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission," The other of them said proudly. "Quest," he paused again in thought. "Thing," he stated unsurely.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip," the other stated firmly. Harry chuckled as he was reminded of the Weasley twins by the two Hobbits.

"Fifteen companions," Elrond said thoughtfully. "So be it," he stated decisively. "You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring," the Elf Lord stated as a conclusion. He gazed over them and smiled pleased with the result of the meeting.

"Great!" the brighter of the last arrived two Hobbits exclaimed. "Where are we going?" he asked with silly smile on his lips. Harry couldn't hold the chuckle quiet as the look of bafflement crossed everyone's faces and Elrond shook his head in disapproval.

* * *

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings

I apologize for taking so long but it could not be helped.

I will use mostly the lines from the movies - of course adding some of my own - but I might use the time line from the books. Otherwise the story will go forth too fast and the characters will not have the time to get to know to each other.

If there is something I have spelled wrong, tell me and I'll fix it.

**Next chapter **shall be about the two months the Fellowship spends in Rivendell before leaving on their quest, and of Harry and Draco getting to know their other halves.

**Some corrections made **June 1st 2011


	4. Ch 3: Before the Quest

**Silver Lining**

**Chapter Three**

**Before the Quest**

After the meeting Elrond had led them to the rooms that had been prepared for them during the end of the meeting. Harry shared a room with Draco and they were both pleased with the room and the arrangement. They were like brothers by now after a few years of working closely together, so they didn't mind at all. And they had told it to Elrond when he asked if they were fine with or should he try to arrange separate rooms.

Elrond had asked the older men whom they'd like to share with as most of the spare rooms in Rivendell were used by the many visitors who had come for the meeting. Sirius had grabbed Remus before anyone else could even blink. At that Harry had reminded them to use silencing spells at night. With past experience the raven knew how loud the two would get in the midst of passion. And he had told them that too making Remus blush.

Severus and Lucius had had nothing to say against having to share with each other. They had been sharing a room for a year after Narcissa 'unfortunate' death. She had never treated Draco like a son nor Lucius as a husband, thus neither had been upset when she was killed in a raid. Narcissa had been a true supporter of the Dark Lord, giving them another reason not to grieve for her. Lucius had never loved or never thought he could love her. Their marriage had been arranged by their fathers before their birth. And besides Lucius had found his mate, in a younger student, Severus, while he was still in school.

The wizards had some time to settle down in their rooms before dinner. Harry had sorted out his own trunks and unpacked everything he needed here before leaving Rivendell. Now he was lying on the bed waiting for Draco to be done with the same thing. Draco took longer for two separate reasons. First he had to go and get his things from his father and second he had more belongings than Harry.

When Draco was finally done he flopped onto the same bed Harry was on. But he got no time to rest as there was a knock on their door. Harry chuckled as the blond got up again and went to answer the door. Harry, too, got up when the elf by the door told them it was time for dinner. They met the other wizards on the way to the dining hall.

It appeared to be a private dinner, as only the Fellowship was present with Elrond and another elf, who was introduced as Elrond's daughter, Arwen. The Lord of Imladris told them he also had twin sons but they were away from home at the moment. The Fellowship was sitting on the two sides of a long table and Elrond at the other end of the table.

On his left side, closest to him was his daughter, Arwen and after her one of the two men, Aragorn. Next to him was the Elf Prince, Legolas and at his side was the other man, Boromir. Gimli sat next him and there were two empty seats next to the dwarf. Sirius took the first for Remus didn't want him to sit next to two of the Halflings, Merry and Pippin. The mischief they would have come up with together. The Hobbits gave the werewolf the same feeling as he got from Sirius when he was planning a prank. Thus Remus sat between them.

On Elrond's right side was the old wizard - Istari as they called them - Gandalf. The Ring Bearer, Frodo sat next to him and by his side was the last one of the Little Folk, Sam. The rest of the seats around the table were empty. There were twenty seats altogether, so there would be a few seats left when they all were seated. Harry took the chair next to Sam and Draco sat next to him. Lucius sat by his son and Severus sat beside him.

The other - especially the Hobbits - had already started to feed themselves and so the six wizards dug in and began tasting the food from this dimension. It was different from what they were used to but not bad at all. The table was filled with various kinds of fruit and vegetables, and many more. Even meat, though Elves didn't really eat it. The meat was mostly meant for their guests.

Harry had let his hair grow a little longer then what it was before and it behaved better. Though now it was long enough to come in the way. As it was right now. Harry pulled his hair away from his face and pushed the strands behind his ear. This caused many gasps to escape from the others around the table.

"An Elf," Gimli whispered gruffly with a little distaste in his voice. The other Elves, Aragorn and Gandalf tensed when they saw his pointed ears.

"A Dark Elf!" Legolas hissed. Harry's pitch black hair, tanned skin and bright green eyes with Elven ears confirmed his heritage. Dark Elves - as they were known in Middle-Earth - were evil, cruel and bloodthirsty. This knowledge made them cautious of the young raven.

"What you are born as doesn't define what you will grow up to be," Draco stated calmly to break the tense silence at the table. Everyone turned to look at him in shock. "I believe it to be a miracle that Harry has become as kind, loving and compassionate as he is today despite the things he has been through," the blond said and lifted his striking silver eyes to look at them in fiery anger. "Do not judge someone you do not know," he snarled.

"Draco," Harry sighed laying his hand over his friend's hand. He smiled softly at him when Draco turned to him. "It's all right. I don't mind if they dislike me. I'm used to it."

"But that's not-" Draco started to argue but Harry hushed him.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it," Harry said firmly. "Let it be," he bowed his head not looking at them anymore.

"If you're bothered with my heritage, I'll leave," Harry said dejectedly.

"NO!" Remus shouted startling everyone. "You're not leaving," he said determinedly. "And if you insist on leaving, we will leave with you," Severus stated as if it was final. The other wizards were nodding their agreement.

"That is not necessary," Elrond said calmly. At his voice everyone relaxed slightly. "Earlier I deemed you truthful. I am will not go back on my word," he said looking at the Legolas and Aragorn to make sure they understood too that he didn't feel threatened by the Dark Elf. "You told me you meant no harm and I believed you then and I believe you still."

"Thank you," the young man said looking him in the eyes and giving them a breathtaking smile.

"There is no need to thank us," Elrond told him with smile of his own. "We should be apologizing to you. Our behaviour was uncalled for," the Elf Lord said feeling ashamed of himself for being prejudiced.

"Besides Harry isn't the only one with creature heritage. Nor is he only an Elf," Draco muttered between chewing on his food. Harry hit him on the back of his head to silence him. "Why'd you do that for?" the blond exclaimed coughing as he had just taken a sip of his drink.

"Learn to mind your tongue, son," Lucius scolded him from his side. "That was not your secret to reveal," he drawled out without a glance at his son who turned bright red in embarrassment.

"Sorry," the young blond whispered. He held his head down, not looking at anyone and kept disciplining himself in his mind. Harry patted him on the shoulder while chuckling at his behaviour.

"It's alright in my part," Harry said with a smirk. "You wouldn't be yourself had you kept silent," he chuckled and got shoved by the blond into the hobbit next to him and had to apologize to Sam for it.

"Would you care to explain his comment?" Arwen asked softly. Harry smiled kindly at her. Then he frowned in consideration before deciding to share the information with, at least on his own part.

"Who am I to deny a Lady's request?" the raven asked, sighing in fake distress. This caused few to chuckle and managing to make Arwen's face colour lightly.

"The Dark Elven heritage I got from my father," Harry stated. "And as Severus never bores to remind me I look just like him."

"Everyone else says you look like James. I for one always tell you, you're just like him," Severus drawled out making Harry chuckle, earning an amused smile from the Potions Master.

"And my mother was a veela and inherited part of her bloodline, too," Harry said with a melancholic smile remembering his late parents and the only clear memory he had of them. "Making me half an Elf and half a Veela," he finished with little brighter smile.

"What's a…Veela?" Sam asked curious.

"Veela is a magical creature in our world. A creature of divine beauty and grace," Remus explained falling into his profession. "For a long time they were considered light creatures in our world but the Ministry twisted the truth condemning them as dark creatures," he sighed as an afterthought.

"Every Veela has a destined partner - a mate, other half of their soul, whatever you want to call them - who completes them. Which makes it hilarious that Harry is…" Draco trailed of as he had just been about to reveal something that wasn't his to tell, again.

"Which makes it hilarious, in Draco's opinion, that my Elven half is dominant and the Veela half is submissive," Harry drawled out. But then he chuckled before adding. "Though I consider it better than being entirely submissive."

"Hey!" Draco exclaimed hitting Harry with no real power. "Being submissive has its benefits, too," Draco muttered.

"I take it that you have creature heritage?" Elrond asked for confirmation from the younger blond. Draco nodded.

"My son and I are of Veela blood, too," Lucius stated. "Though I am dominant and Draco is submissive. It is clear in our appearance, my son is noticeably more feminine than I."

"You are quite right." Elrond agreed earning a glare from the younger blond who despised being compared to a woman.

"And now that we're revealing creature heritage I guess I should also confess." Remus said. "I'm a werewolf."

"Our word has had some weres before but I have a feeling you're different from them." Gandalf mused.

"I don't know what they are like in this world but I change every Fullmoon and that's the only time I'm not aware of myself. The bite of a werewolf is only dangerous during the Fullmoon." Remus explained. "I was bitten by a werewolf during Fullmoon and because of it I became one myself."

"What can we do to prevent you from attacking others during that time?" Elrond asked as others paid close attention.

"There isn't much you can do. Severus used to brew me a potion called Wolf's Bain that would help me keep control over the wolf." Remus told the Elf lord. "And Sirius has always calmed me down."

"I will still brew Wolf's Bain if I can find the ingredients for it or ones to replace them." Severus said. Awkward silence fell over the group and they finished dinner while talking about lighter topics.

Severus found a few bottles of Wolf's Bain from the things Harry had collected for him. Even most of the ingredients for it were found in small amounts. With them Severus was able to show Samwais and Elrond what he was mostly looking for, the rest he had to describe and search from Elrond's vast library for a possible match. The three of them managed to find almost every plant for the potion from Middle-Earths' flora and some similar to what Severus was searching for. They spend days roaming around the forests surrounding Rivendell. Finally they found everything needed, or something similar to it.

Severus had to experiment and try to find the right combination for Wolf's Bain. And a fortnight later - a few days before they had to leave for the journey - he managed to brew something he was satisfied with, something very similar to Wolf's Bain. It only needed to be tested and Remus was willing to do it on the next full moon, for he didn't want to end up hurting anyone.

For the rest of the Fellowship the two months went past quicker than expected. Remus and Sirius trained sword fighting, archery and other useful skills for the journey, under the guidance of Elrond's twin sons. Sirius found them to extremely funny and very similar to the Weasley twins. The three of them became fast friends and ended up pulling parks on anyone in their sight. Even on Remus and Sirius should have known better than to annoy his lover. During time before they left Rivendell, Sirius ended up sleeping in the hallway most nights.

Lucius spend his time in the library learning about the world they had landed into. The blond granted Elrond access to the vast library in his possession in return. He needed to train only to maintain his earlier skills. Having lived as a pureblood he'd had to learn to defend himself and attack in many different ways. The blond tried to spend some time with his mate only to be pushed out of whichever room their were in for distracting Severus. Lucius had pouted for awhile alone until he realized Severus would have to come to their room every night and there the blond would be allowed to flirt and feel up his darker counterpart when ever he wanted.

Draco spent most of his time either mooning over Boromir or learning about the native herbs and such which could be used in healing. He differed from his father because of it. Healing came more naturally to him than fighting, he could only blame his heritage. He also used his time to learn the basics of the different languages used in Middle-Earth, having always been good with languages it was quite easy for him.

Draco had confirmed that Boromir was indeed his soul mate. It was hard to tell what the Gondorian thought of the whole thing. Harry had seen him looking at the petit blond with interest but he hadn't done anything about it. It seemed that Draco would have to initiate further contact.

For the war Harry had trained everything he could think of that he might need in fighting against Voldemort and his minions. Harry spend his time wondering around Rivendell and simply enjoying the peace he finally had. At least a few months before they had to leave to fight another war. Legolas always seemed to appear out of nowhere when Harry had decided to take a stroll in the garden.

Harry was shy around the gorgeous elf prince, he hadn't had time to date anyone before and didn't know what to do with himself after confirming Legolas was his mate. Harry suspected that Legolas knew about the connection they shared, yet the elf did nothing to further their blooming friendship. Until one week before they were supposed to leave Rivendell.

Harry had been heading to the garden - again - when Legolas suddenly appeared at his side. The prince looked troubled and seemed to have difficulties deciding what to say. Harry waited patiently and kept admiring the beautiful variety of flowers around them.

"I don't want you to go!" Legolas suddenly blurted out without his usual elven graze. The look in Harry's eyes darkened and the elf hurried to clarify.

"I have come to realize that you are my soul mate. Mine." the blond paused. "I don't want you to put yourself in danger. Please stay behind." he pleaded. Harry sighed deeply.

"I can't do that. I've promised to protect Frodo during his journey. Just like you have. I won't back down." Harry said looking into Legolas' worried blue eyes. "You shouldn't worry about me. I can look after myself." the raven continued and lifted his hand to stroke the elf's cheek. "I'll be fine." he finished with a sweet smile turning to continue his walk in the garden. Legolas reached out for his hand to stop him.

"But…" Legolas tried to argue.

"I will be fine." Harry repeated." And I'll be just as worried about you, my mate."

"You knew!" Legolas was surprised to realize the raven had known about the connection they shared.

"Yes." Harry smiled. "I can feel it."

"You don't mind that I'm male." Legolas stated hesitantly having forgotten about the journey.

"Not at all." Harry assured him. "But I'd like us to take this slowly. Get to know each other well. Befriend one another before we follow the path we're meant to share."

"And slowly it shall be, as you wish." Legolas answered and with a little smile continued. "After all there won't be much time for wooing when we leave to destroy the ring."

"Indeed." Harry chuckled. They took a walk in the garden every day after that.

And soon it would be time to leave the safety of Rivendell and journey on to defeat the Dark Lord of Middle-Earth.

* * *

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings

I deeply apologies for taking a break from this story for almost two years. I haven't felt like writing. I barely managed to finish the Cat Spirit. Half of this chapter was already written nearly two years ago and over six months ago I finally wrote rest of it, and after that it has been sitting on desk waiting to be written on a computer so I could finally send for you to read.

I hope the next chapter is easier to write since they leave Rivendell and their adventures start. This chapter took time since I didn't really now what I should add to the story so early on. I'm not too pleased with the outcome but I hope you'll like more than I do.

I intend to continue Silver Lining myself, so it will NOT be put up for adoption. I will continue the story as often as my inspiration for it allows. I try not to put out chapters that have been invested very little in nor take too long. Though I make no promises for a timeline.

Thank you for those who have waited.


End file.
